Aliphatic and aromatic polyamines have been used in the past for curing epoxy resins. It is well known that the aliphatic amines have accelerated reaction with epoxy resins and react at a faster rate than do aromatic polyamines. Aliphatic polyamines can effect cure at room temperature while aromatic polyamines generally require more rigorous cure conditions or additives which act as accelerators.
Epoxy resins by their very nature are generally chemically resistant and have utility as coatings, encapsulating agents and composite matrices. Even so, the properties of epoxy resins also are affected by the type of curing agent used for curing the polyepoxide. Cycloaliphatic curatives permit rapid, subambient or low temperature cure cycles but also leave residual NH functionality in the cured epoxy resin which may react with ambient carbon dioxide to form surface carbamates. These carbamates lead to water spotting and poor interfacial adhesion and, as a result, the resins may be unsuited for subsequent coating and architectural applications. In addition, either incompatibility or rapid cures effected by cycloaliphatic polyamines often result in incomplete incorporation of the curative in the final epoxy matrix. Amine exudation and degradation of surface and interfacial properties of the epoxy resin may result because of such lack of incorporation. Aromatic amines, on the other hand, because they are less basic and nucleophilic than their cycloaliphatic counterparts, do not react with carbon dioxide to form surface carbamates and thus do not suffer from the inadequacies imparted by cycloaliphatic amines. In addition, chemical resistance of epoxy resins cured with aromatic amines is superior to that of cycloaliphatic cured systems. However, there are problems associated with the use of common aromatic polyamines. One problem associated with such common aromatic diamines relates to their hygienic considerations in the workplace. Many single ring and double ring diamines are toxic or carcinogenic.
Representative patents which describe epoxy resins and the utilization of aromatic and cycloaliphatic amines as curatives, therefore are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,644 discloses a process for curing and resinifying polyepoxides by reacting the polyepoxides with hydrogenated aromatic primary or secondary amines. Examples of aromatic amines which could be hydrogenated to form the cycloaliphatic counterparts include p,p'-methylenedianiline, 2,4-diaminotoluene, and the like. The hydrogenated aromatic amines provide epoxy resin products having excellent hardness and excellent resistance to solvents and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,711 discloses the use of amines as hardening agents for epoxy resins formed by the reaction of a polyglycidylether of a polyhydric phenol with epichlorohydrin. Both aromatic and cycloaliphatic amines are represented and these include para.para'-diaminodiphenylmethane, para.para'-diaminodiphenylpropane, and cycloaliphatic amines include diaminodicyclohexylmethane (often referred to as PACM), diaminodicyclohexylpropane and diaminotricyclohexylmethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,826 discloses epoxy resins cured with a polyamide adduct incorporating both aliphatic and aromatic amines. The polyamide adduct when used to cure the epoxy resins provides an epoxy product which has a balance of properties associated with cycloaliphatic and aromatic curatives. More specifically, these epoxy resins exhibit great toughness, excellent resistance to impact and excellent machinability. Volatility of the adduct is much lower than the corresponding amines and hygienic safety is improved. The patentees do point out in the background portion of the invention that when mixtures of aliphatic and aromatic polyamines were simply blended together and reacted with epoxy resins, the resulting product was quite brittle and had poor machining characteristics. In addition the simple blending of the aliphatic and aromatic amines did not overcome the volatility and toxicity of the blend.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,737 and 4,321,353 disclose epoxy curatives which are methylene bridged polycycloaliphatic polyamines represented by the structural formulas: ##STR1## wherein x and y are from 0-2 and the sum of x plus y is from 1 to 4. Typically the curative consists essentially of from 50 to 75% of the methylene bridged tricyclohexyltriamine and from 15 to 30% of the tetracyclohexyltetramine. The patentees report that the curing agents overcome substantial problems encountered with prior art amine curatives in that they have lower volatility and reduced toxicological properties. In addition the patentees report higher glass transition temperatures, and thus improved thermal properties, can be achieved vis-a-vis 1,2-cyclohexanediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,438 discloses aliphatic and cycloaliphatic amines, including piperazines as curing agents for fluidized bed epoxy coating compositions. Examples of aliphatic amines include diethylenetriamine and triethylenetetramine; cycloaliphatic diamines include di(4-aminocyclohexyl)methane, di(3-methyl-4-aminocyclohexyl)methane and the N-substituted derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,181 discloses various cycloaliphatic and cycloaliphatic-aliphatic di-primary amines for use in preparing adducts as curing agents for polyepoxide resin systems. Representative amines include 1,4-diamino-3,6-diethylcyclohexane; 2,2-di(4-aminocyclohexyl)propane which is commonly referred to as hydrogenated bisaniline A and 3-aminomethyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-l-cyclohexylamine, which is commonly referred to as isophoronediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,586 discloses a process for producing polyepoxide resins by incorporating therein a metal fluoborate and a hindered aromatic amine curing agent. Examples of the hindered aromatic amines include diethyltoluenediamine, methylenebis(2,6-diisopropylaniline), methylenebis(2,6-diethylaniline) and methylenebis(2-methyl-6-ethylaniline).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,925 discloses various bridged bis(cyclohexylamine) derivatives as curing agents. Each cyclohexylamine group has two alkyl groups where the alkyl groups are in the 2 and the 5 positions and the amine groups are in the 4 position. Specific curing agents include 2,2',5,5'-tetramethylmethylenedicyclohexylamine and 2,2',5,5'-tetraethylmethylenedicyclohexylamine. The tetraalkyl substitution pattern in the bridged cyclohexylamine derivative provides for extended pot life by retarding activity of the amine as a curative and the tetraalkyl substitution also enhances thermal properties of the epoxy resin.
British Patent 1,536,808 discloses a process for the hydrogenation of methylene bridged aromatic amines, such as, methylenedianiline. The patentees suggest that it is well known that the mixed isomeric methylene bridged polycyclohexylpolyamines are useful as curing agents for vicinal epoxides.